He can never be mine
by Hezamiha
Summary: Events before the Shadow Temple. Zelda wants to express her love for Link, but can't under the guise of Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

Sheik is a female! Sorry, but I'm just voicing my opinion. Please don't flame me! If you were looking for Yaoi, hit the "back" button on your browser.

Disclaimer: I'm not Myamoto, but I'm in love with his works.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" Link said "You're in the Kokiri forest, Link. You were attacked by a pack of Wolfos. You're very lucky to be alive." Shiek said, voiced without emotion. "Well, then, I wonder how I'm going to fight Gannondorf, then?" Link said. "You're injuries aren't that bad. Nothing a Blue Potion won't fix. What were you doing anyway. I know that the Hero of Time can take on a few Wolfos." Link gave an almost inaudible laugh. "Playing my ocarina, of course."

After purchasing a blue potion, the disguised Princess of Destiny walked out of the shop and handed link the bottle. "Drink up, Hero. You have one more Medallion. "Always thinking of work, huh Shiek?" Link jokingly says while wiping the last drops from his chin. "Well, we do have a world to save, Hero." With a flash from her Deku Nut she is gone. "He is awfully flamboyant, isn't he, Navi.?" Navi, who just emerged from Link's cap, gladly responded, "You have no idea, do you?" Link quickly scrunches up his face in confusion. "You're hopeless..."

"I need to stop... I'm only going to hurt myself. Even though I'm in disguise, I'm just going to fall deeper for him. I can't stand not being able to touch him. Not being able to kiss and let him hold me. HE THINKS I'M A DAMN GUY!" Princess Zelda yelled to no one. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Well, at least I get to be near him." Eyes reverting from blood red to sky blue, she lays down in her bed and falls asleep, only to dream of a certain green clad warrior.

"Link, I've wanted to tell you for so long." Zelda's face glowed with happiness for she was Zelda and not Shiek. "I know, Princess, and I love you." Afterwards they made love. The princess woke up with a smile and a blush.

After they made the necessary arrangements, Link and Navi were off to Lake Hylia . "So, Link... Link? HEY LISTEN!" "What, Navi?" Navi laughed. "You sure are dense, Fairy Boy." Link winced at the name. "I told you not to call me that." Navi narrowed her eyes. "So, the tunic clad Hero of Time has a thing for farm girls, huh?" Link looked at Navi. "Oh, you mean Malon! She is cute, but I don't know. I'll have to save Hyrule before thinking of such things, and I'm just a bit too young, don't you think?" Navi laughed again." Maybe so, Hero."

Shiek watched them from afar. 'I wonder where he's going.' She scanned his path. 'Lake Hylia, huh? I wonder what's there for him.' She took out her harp and played the Serenade of Water. When she opened her eyes, she was at Lake Hylia.' Well, back into hiding.' With that, she vanished to her normal hiding spot.

When the Hero got to his destination. It was dawn. He finally showed his reason for going so far out of his way, training. He took out his sword, and fought every monster he seen. Not only that, he fought with a prowess Sheik has never seen before! ' Oh my! He has improved.'

A/N: Next Chapter: A Sparring Match. Reviews wanted!! Should I keep going or scrap it?


	2. Sparring

A/N: Thanks to all who have given Reviews! No dear, you didn't flame. I tries it, and it worked! YAY for me! Well, this one's short, but here's chapter two! Rule has changed! Two reveiws, and I'll go on! Love you guys!

Sheik sat in her usual hiding spot overlooking Lake Hylia, mesmerized by Link's " captivating" fighting style. 'Well, I think it's time to give Impa's teaching a little test.' She thought to herself.

Sheik jumped to the ground. Demanding attention from the young man. "Hero!" He turned his head. "Let us have a little... sparring match. I want to see if you are truly capable to save this land that I love so much."

"Well, Nice knowing you, Sheik." Link said with confidence showing in his bright blue eyes.

They rushed towards each other. Sheik brought out two needles and jumped high into the air. She threw them at Link, but he blocked with the Hylian shield. She landed on his sheld and back flipped herself off just as fast as she landed. Link, with no time to reciprocate, raised his sword. Without time to aim, he brought it down. The sword missed the Sheikah and landed to her left. Keeping low to the ground, she tried a sweeping kick. To her surprise, he did a flip of his own and jumped towards her. His sword threated to cut her in half.

She brought out her chain and attacked, wrapping him in mid air; she attempted to throw him as far as she could, but he landed sternly on his feet. 'Why won't he go down!?' She thought to herself. With his signature cry, he rushed towards her. When he was within reach, he started swinging. Sheik could barely keep up. Backhand-springing, jumping, kicking, nothing was working! All of a sudden, she found herself in the middle of a front-flip over his head. She heard his cry, but never expected his attack. With a rush of red energy, he unleashed the Great Spin. "OW!" She screamed as she hit the ground. He rushed toward the fallen warrior.

"Are you okay?" Link said, worry deep within his eyes.

"Ye... Yes, I think so." She stumbled to the ground and looked deeply into his eyes. Completely awestruck and speechless was the Princess of Destiny.

"You don't look it. You're hurt!" Link said trying to aid his friend.

"What?" She looked down, trying to locate her hurt spot. No blood was visible, but skin. Skin from.. 'Oh Goddesses!' The bottom of her left breast was showing. She quickly turned and covered it with a scrap of binding.

"Do you need some help? We're both guys here." Link said, completely oblivious to what he just saw.

'Thank the Goddesses! He didn't notice." "No, I don..."

"But I can..."

"I said I'm fine, Link."

"Well, Let's go swim!"

Before she could protest for obvious reasons, He was stripped and heading into the water.

'This is going to be a long night,' sighed a mentally exhausted Princess. 


	3. Blessing from Nayru

After a two year absence, I figured I give this one another try. I'd really like to complete this. Thank you all for your lovely reviews!!!

'Oh Gods, what am I going to do? He's so carefree. If I let him get to me, I'll blow my cover.' Shiek thought to herself.

"What are you doing over there? Come on in!" Link shouted.

"I think I'll pass, Hero. I have some... things. That need my immediate attention." With a flash, Sheik is gone.

"Party Pooper..." Link said to himself as he swam.

Sheik appeared in a tree on the far side of Lake Hylia. She sat down, and loosened her bindings a bit. ' Well, at least I know he doesn't think I'm a woman, and I didn't get caught with that little binding accident during our spar. I do admit... He has talent.' She thought to herself while staring at an almost naked Hero of Time. It seems that the young princess in disguise was definitely blessed by Nayru for she was definitely feeling the butterflies of love in her stomach along with some "other" feelings unknowingly given by the swimming man.

Sheik watched him swim for what seemed to be hours. When he finally got out of the water, she fixed her bindings and figured she make her entrance back to where he was camping for the night.

"Y'know, you swam for a while. I think I could've killed Epona, and made off with the Medallions by now." Sheik said in a sarcastic tone.

"No one but me touches Epona. The last fiend that did found out why they call this the Master Sword." Link said in an almost angry tone.

"And why do they call it that, Hero?" Sheik said.

"Because, It's mastered the art of ripping flesh from bone, Sheik." Link laughed.

"Ooh scary, You're going to save this world, and you think like that." Sheik said.

"I am nothing like Ganondorf. I will destroy him, and save Zelda. She's all I've thought about since waking up in the chamber." Link said.

Sheik was speechless. She had no idea what to say. She froze. 'He...Likes...Me? I would've never thought.'

"Something wrong?" Link said.

"Get... Get some sleep, Hero. I believe that tomorrow, You'll need it." With a flash, she was gone.

"That was strange." Link said to himself.

"Hey! Listen!" Said an annoying fairy.

"Yes Navi?" Link said.

"Sheik was right, you need sleep." The fairy whispered.

"Right." said Link as he tucked himself in for the night.

Zelda watched from the background. Crying as she removed her disguise. 'He isn't just the Hero of Time... He's the Hero of my Heart.' she thought as she watched over him.


End file.
